


The Compromise

by prettywellfunded



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not!Fic, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underage Sex, circa CACW, self-justification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded
Summary: sooo I had an evil thought: Tony drugging and molesting Peter while he's unconscious because he can't help himself but he doesn't want to damage Peter psychologically.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 207





	The Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on discord, 11/19/2020 (I'll probably backdate it eventually)
> 
> This is another of those scribbles that I've decided to edit and reformat but not "make into real fic." just a little pure stream-of-id.

sooo I had an evil thought: Tony drugging and molesting Peter while he's unconscious because he can't help himself but he doesn't want to damage Peter psychologically.

The first time it happens is in Germany (let's forget canon drama). In Berlin, after Avengers business concludes and the boy has gone to sleep, Tony eases into Peter's room and delivers a little sleepy gas via a handheld device…just to ensure that Peter doesn't wake up.

Tony's so so careful not to leave any trace of what he's doing. The gas won't make Peter groggy or sick in the morning – he might sleep a little longer than usual, but hopefully he'll put that down to jetlag. 

The first thing Tony does, after he's sure Peter won't awaken, is kiss those soft, sweet lips.

Peter's so pretty with thick eyelashes resting against his cheeks, like a sleeping beauty that Tony can't afford to wake up. He can't spend as long as he'd like kissing Peter, because any beard burn around his mouth would be conspicuous, so after a few chaste, gentle presses – and a lick along the inside of his pouty lips – Tony moves on.

His stomach is a knot of excitement. He's never done anything like this before. Consent is important to Tony – not just for PR or legal liability reasons, but due to his own formative experiences. 

He never considered taking advantage of someone who couldn't consent, before Peter. It wasn't a power trip he'd ever coveted. 

But this, with Peter, isn't a power trip. It's...necessity.

In a better universe, Tony never would've introduced himself to Peter Parker. He'd known his identity for months, spent too many hours monitoring his superhero hijinx and his high school normality.

The first time he got a look at the boy beneath the mask, he felt a low-down tug in his stomach and made the decision to stay away, for Peter's own good.

But then....needs must....

Peter, in person, is so much more enticing than from a distance or over video. Tony loves his smartass mouth and his nerve (webbing HIM to the door??) and his heart and that light that glows from within. Tony's like a moth to that flame.

And he can burn HIMSELF, sure. But he'll send himself to hell before he burns Peter.

This is Tony's compromise.

He's gentle as he peels Peter's shirt off his torso and guides his arms out of the sleeves. Having all that flawless skin splayed out before him takes his breath for a second. Peter's perfect, and Tony touches every inch – above the waist, for now – taking his time memorizing the feel of Peter's body with his hands. 

(Tony's hands will always remember, even if he loses the sights and sounds.)

Once he's mapped every inch with his palms, he starts over with his lips, gingerly, at first, near the throat, careful not to leave a mark…then a little less carefully as he makes his way down. 

His first pass at Peter's nipples is soft, but he can't resist the way Peter's breath catches when he sucks at one just a little too desperately, and the way Peter squirms and writhes when he applies his teeth.

Oh god, he'd love to help Peter learn what his body wants. 

But Tony's too aware how deeply damaging it could be – even with Peter's little crush, even with his wholehearted consent. Tony had loved Obie, too – what had that ever gotten _him_ but broken?

It would be selfish. Tony can only have this little piece, and Peter will never know.

His own dick, which has been half-hard since before he entered Peter's room, is aching as he kisses his way down to the waistband of Peter's boxers, his fingers are trembling just a bit as he peels them down and tosses them away.

This is the one part of Peter that Tony doesn't already know, and it's gorgeous. He licks and sucks, coaxing just a little until Peter's hard (it doesn't take much) then he chokes himself on Peter's dick. 

The best goddamn blowjob of Peter's life, and only Tony will remember it.

All told, it doesn't take long to make Pete come – he's a 14yo boy who can't even exercise the slightest self-control, since he's asleep. Tony swallows, of course – it's his favorite, and now he has a piece of Peter inside of him, but he'd have done it anyway because there's no mess.

The little noises Peter makes after his cock becomes too sensitive are going to haunt Tony until the day he dies.

After wiping Peter clean of Tony's drool, Tony take a moment to just appreciate the view. Peter's cheeks are flushed with sex, hair extra-tousled from being tossed against the pillow. There's a faint sheen of sweat that makes him taste delicious, makes Tony want to give him a tongue bath head to toe.

He imagines the glowing smile and the blush he'd get if Peter were awake. He's sure the kid would be eager to reciprocate, to please. Just the _thought_ of Peter begging to suck his cock makes Tony bite his lip and wrap a hand around himself, stroking.

 _Looking_ at Peter this way is such a treat, but Tony's quite aware that this is his only chance, and there's something he wants to do far more than jack off all over those 8-pack abs.

He's as gentle in turning Peter over as he's been with everything, rolling the kid onto his stomach and carefully arranging all his limbs.

Tony tugs at his foreskin, needing a little pain, as he gets his first look at Peter's bare ass. Christ Almighty, it's the prettiest thing he's ever seen – plump and unblemished and perfect, and his cheeks fit perfectly in Tony's palms.

His hand itches to smack the skin and watch the flesh jiggle, but he's afraid to let himself have that, so instead, he exposes that tight little hole and just stares for a minute. He wants, desperately, to stretch it out around his cock, to hear how Peter would whimper and beg and moan, but he can't, he _knows_ he can't, so he settles for showing that little hole just how much it's loved, kissing and licking and sucking until Peter's squirming.

It's entirely possible he'll leave beard burn down HERE, but who's going to know?

Peter may feel odd tomorrow – sensitive and probably a little bit itchy – but even if he knows about rim jobs in theory, he's not going to assume that's the cause.

After a while, Tony stops indulging his desire to eat Peter's ass raw and focuses instead on spreading his saliva between Peter's cheeks.

It feels profane when he needs to spit. (Profane, but not BAD.)

His heart's pounding half out of his chest when he finally lays his cock between Peter's cheeks. God, it's a sight, made better by squishing the meat of Peter's ass around his dick for a tight, slick tunnel.

Tony rocks in place, enjoying the sight and the stimulation, but he quickly realizes he's going to blow WAY too fast, and he needs to draw it out. Plus, he wants to know – NEEDS the sense memory to accurately imagine – how Peter would feel underneath him, getting fucked.

He's careful as he spreads his weight over Peter's back – even though, if _that_ wakes him up, he'll never stay asleep for what happens next. 

Having Peter prone in his arms, skin to skin, is a dream come true. Tony moans as he starts to frot himself through Peter's ass crack, kissing Peter's shoulder with fervent worship.

"Fuck, Pete – baby.... oh God, you feel good."

Tony keeps his voice down to a murmur, but it feels so good to say the words, to know that maybe Peter's resting mind can hear and will remember, even if he thinks it's just a dream.

"Oh God, sweetheart, you're perfect." 

Tony kisses Peter's spine, pushing himself up to get some leverage. The bed starts to jiggle, but in a hotel this posh, nothing bangs or creaks or groans (not the _bed_ ).

He doesn't last as long as he'd like, but it's just as well – spit can only do so much against extended friction, and he doesn't want Peter to be _sore_ back here tomorrow.

After Tony comes, he lets himself lay on top of Peter and smell his skin and enjoy the afterglow. 

But he can't risk falling asleep. He uses a damp washcloth to clean up his own mess on Peter's lower back, then another towel to dry the skin. He rolls Peter onto his back and carefully puts on the boxers the boy went to sleep in, then the t-shirt, smooths Peter's hair and kisses his forehead and resists the urge to tuck up the covers because Peter wasn't under them when he arrived. 

Tony lingers when he should leave, unable to stop looking at that sweet face or touching Pete as freely as he wants. He lingers and looks, and he starts to think…

Maybe...maybe it doesn't have to be just this time.

Tony intended to blow Peter off, after this – for his own good – but. Doesn't a young superhero need a mentor?

He can keep Peter safe, give him a guiding hand. A shoulder to lean on when things get real. And resources! Tony has resources.

And if, at some point, the kid needs to crash for the night at the penthouse, or the compound, then just like tonight, what Peter can't remember won't hurt him.


End file.
